


DA High

by wwblb



Series: DA High [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, Dragon Age High, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb





	1. Intro

So just in case anyone wants to read all the DA High Alisac stuffs, (no we can’t help it, alisac in the everythings) I decided to make this for them [and me]! It’s a pain to try and go back to re-read so I’m making this sucker! Prepare for some long long Alisac! Bolds are titles of sep pages, let me know if anything is confusing. 

**email**

from: alieahawke9784@damail.com

to: the_qb_bro@damail.com

Subject: Tutoring

Issac,

Please don’t forget we have an tutoring appointment today. You have 3 tests coming up and I don’t have much free time myself between tutoring you and all my extra curricular’s. You promised you wouldn’t be late again, plus I miss you, we never get to hang out any more.

Aliea

**Study Hall, Room 513**

Aliea leans her head against the wall waiting patiently for Issac to show up. It doesn’t really matter if he doesn’t she’ll just do her own work, but he’s the only person that really talks to her anymore and she misses it more they she likes to admit. It’s not as if she doesn’t talk, she talks all damn day, answering questions in class, volunteering at the nursing home and animal shelter, running all the various clubs she’s gotten herself into. Her schedule is crazy busy, but to tell the truth she’s never felt more alone. Both her parents are gone too much to notice and her friends have all just drifted away. With Issac she feels like at least someone sees her for once, not the know-it-all, the helper, or the girl who signs the forms. To kill the time she pictures Coach Anders topless and sweaty, like that time she saw him during practice on a hot summer afternoon. For a once her rare smile creeps out of hiding. 

Issac rushes into study hall. He’s late, he’s thirty minutes late to be exact. He had even forgotten about it until the e-mail reminder. He’s got to many things on his mind, classwork, girls, football, clubs, and a strange interest in the school nurse he doesn’t like to dwell on. Right now its math that’s the biggest problem. He could manage to pull a solid C in most other classes he had problems with…but math…that had always been a struggle. Now more than ever he had to pass, if he wanted that football scholarship…

“Hey Aliea…sorry I’m late.” He takes a seat next to her, and becomes embarrassingly aware of his ripe scent…he hadn’t had time after practice to shower because he wanted to make the tutoring session…

She sighed and tried to maintain her frown, but failed miserably. “It’s okay Issac” she murmured. His and her math book already on the table, she’d picked it up for him from his locker like she always did. Issac needed a shower, but Aliea didn’t mind so much it just made her think again of Coach Anders and that was always welcome memory. 

“Start by reading my notes, then we’ll get into test prep allright?” she said handing him her notebook. Aliea set her elbow on the table and set her chin in her hand. She couldn’t decide how she felt about the football player today. The friend part was sure, but past that she was torn. It was easier before, “the incident.” The time he stole her first kiss. They were in Health learning CPR and Issac hadn’t been paying enough attention to Coach Anders for some reason. He missed that part where he said “don’t actually put your mouth on your partner” and had pressed his lips against her in front of the whole class. Fireworks flashed before her eyes and for a moment it was perfect. Till everyone started to laugh. It was the first time she’d had a modicum of notoriety on the school, but it was over by the end of the week and she went back to beging forgotten unless someone needed help on their homework. 

He tried to concentrate…he really really did, but all those numbers all jumble together. 

3x2 - 4y + 2x2

What the hell did that even mean…when would he ever…ever… have to use this. Why is it always so hard… He stared down at the paper, eyes unfocused on the numbers with the beat of a song he had just heard recently on the radio in his head. He began to drum his pencil against the note pad. His mind wandered. It was really hot today at practice…if our squad’s defense doesn’t shape up we’ll get killed for sure in the next game…I wonder what mom’s making tonight for dinner…why can’t all classes be like art…I wonder if Aliea remembers that time I accidentally kissed her. His cheeks went red. It was something he didn’t talk about, basically pretended it didn’t happen. If he didn’t make it a big deal, it wouldn’t be a big deal right?

“Can you go over this with me? I just don’t get it.” He sighs snapping back to look over the notes once again.

“Of course” she said patiently. Going over this part was easy enough she didn’t really listen to what was saying, just explained the same thing over again slower, it always worked in the end. Issac wasn’t dumb, he was just busy and distracted and never studied. It wasn’t the same as being dumb. She was so happy when he asked her to tutor him, she knew it would look great on her transcripts. Anything she could do to get into that perfect college. She leaned her head over onto his muscular shoulder and inhaled his manly smell with a smile. He wouldn’t mind her touching him, she hoped. 

In the beginning she had only tutored him for one class, but somehow he’d managed to get her to agree to do all of them now. Anyone else she would of refused, but not Issac. He was too sweet, too caring to say no too. Finally Issac got an answer right and she snuggled harder into his arm. “Perfect Issac!” she said happily.

Issac smiles. He’d gotten one, without it having to be explained fifty times. “Oh hold up a sec.” He digs around in his pocket, fingers fumbling over some spare change and the keys to his ‘75 trans am, until he finally pulls out his cell phone. “I got a message.” He grins,even harder when he realizes she is still hugging his arm, head on his shoulder. He messes with a few buttons until he reaches his messages. It seemed Correm’s bbq was going to be quite the event…

“Hey Aliea…uh Correm is having this bbq, and he said we could invite anyone…and since you’re helping me I thought maybe I’d invite you as a way to say thanks. You interested?”

Aliea pulled back from his arm in surprise. Eyebrow arched, she stared back at him in disbelief. “Me? At one of the /cool kids/ parties? I’m not sure I’d be welcome Issac…” she confessed. Reluctantly she let go of his arm to tuck her hair behind her ears with both hands in that nervous way she’d grown accustom. 

Swallowing hard she thought about the implications of Issac inviting her. It was just as friends! Of course it was. Why did the idea of showing up on his arm excite her so? No no she didn’t like like Issac. It couldn’t work! Crushing on the sexy Coach/Nurse was much safer. 

“Well I’m sure I’d be fine..but if you are really that worried about it suit yourself.” He props his feet up on the table. “And now I believe you are going to quiz me for the math test, read over my English assignment, and check my history essay. Am I missing anything?” He grins.

“I’ll go” she said sharply, apparently not willing to miss this opportunity. Reaching for her notebook she pulled out the practice math exam she’d written just for him. “Do this while I go over your essay and your english assignment” she said with smirk. “When you’re done you can tell me what I need to wear for this BBQ” she muttered as she rifled through his bag to find his assignments. It was the grin that really did her over, what was it about that dopy grin wrapped in a goatee that made her do anything for him? 

**After History -In the Clinic**

The test was easy enough and it gave Aliea plenty of time to think up a reason to visit Coach Anders. On her way to PE she popped her head in his office and asked “Oh, Coach? Could I talk to you for a minute?” The flush on her cheeks evident as he eyed her curiously. There was that boy, Cortland lying asleep on a cot, but no one else was there but her and Anders. “Fever?” Anders asked helpfully lightly grabbing her wrist and leading her to the exam table. 

“Must be something like that going around” he muttered as he pulled out a thermometer. While he waited for her temperature he put a hand on her forehead gently and said “Well you certainly FEEL hot.” Aliea struggled not to let her eyes flutter in delight as his touch. “I think I’ve been having… palpitations” she said shyly feeling her heart beating erratically in her chest. “Huh” he muttered looking at her normal temperature before grabbing the arm cuff. After a few moments he said “Everything’s normal Aliea, you sure it’s not just a crush?” Eyes wide she stared back at him dumbfounded, had he really found her out?

“I’ve seen the way you look at Issac, he’s a sweet kid and a great athlete” he explained somewhat to her relief. Aliea looked away embarrassed, both that Anders knew of her one crush yet missed the other one. “We’re uh…going to a party this weekend” she offered meekly. “That’s good, you two would be cute together” he said with his adorable smile. She nodded and went to grab her stuff in a rush. “Don’t be late to PE, you can’t use the I need a nurse excuse on me” he said with a chuckle.

**In the nurse’s office pt.2**

“So what happened this time?” Nurse Anders shines the light of the ophthalmoscope into his right eye.

“I scored a touch down! But then three of the guys from the other team jumped on me…and then I don’t remember.”  Issac grins.

“Heh, and well we won, and you check out ok. I want you to put some ice on that shoulder. I have these little packs you can stick in the freezer, wait and I’ll get you one.”  He rummages around a mini fridge in the corner of the office. Issac tries not to stare at him, so he looks around the room instead…a kitten poster…hang in there…that would be cute…if he were ten. His eyes are drawn to a silver frame on the desk, it is turned to where the picture is facing where Issac cannot see it. He’s curious, he wants to know about the school nurse, and he wants to know him. He gently picks up the frame. In the photo Anders and a bearded fellow have their arms around each other in graduation garb.

“Ah…that…that’s Karl.” Anders returns with the ice pack and a sad look about him. “We were at the University together.

“Was he your boyfriend?” Issac blurts out then covers his mouth as if that would somehow take back his question. “I’m sorry…I didn’t…”

“No…no its fine. He was for a short time yes, but we made better friends than anything. He passed not to long ago.” Anders fakes a cough so he can duck his head and quickly wipe his eyes.

“I just wondered…so you like boys then… not that there is anything wrong with that. I’m not you know prejudice or anything.” Issac stammers words getting heavy on his tongue.

“I like people.” Anders smiles at Issac’s confusion. “I like people based on who they are, regardless.”

“I think I understand.” Issac wants to tell him that he likes him, that whenever he’s in the office it makes his chest flutter.

“Good, no I hear you have your eye on a certain young lady, Aliea.” He gives Issac a pat on the shoulder.

“Just friends.” Issac spits out.

“If you say so. Just be good to her, she’s a sweet girl…well I trust you will. You’ve always been a perfect gentleman. Now do try to be more careful! It seems like the trips to my office have become more frequent as of late.”

Aliea flattened her back against the wall straining to hear without being seen. She’d seen Issac on his way to the nurse’s office and ducked in a janitor’s closet to avoid being seen. It was still a few minute’s till her PE class with Coach Anders, but she couldn’t resist lingering to catch more glimpses of him alone. With both him and Issac there together her heart pounded. Then Anders brought her up! She had to admit it stung when Issac brushed off Anders’ implications. It was true though right? They were just friends. Friends that had kissed…but just friends. Friends that a date this weekend, no just a party to go to together AS friends. Ugh. Aliea couldn’t figure out what she wanted anymore. Her head thudded against the wall in frustration.

**Text to Issac from Aliea**

[dragonagehigh](http://dragonagehigh.tumblr.com/post/11655157342):

To: Issac

From: Aliea

Subject: Correm’s BBQ

When/Where is this party? Your forgot to tell me before we finished your tutoring. 

To: Aliea

From: Issac

Re: Correm’s bbq

Its at Correms plc sat, Ill let u know the time when he tells me. Ill pic u up ok?

To: Issac

From: Aliea

Subject: Correm’s bbq

K. I’m going to wear a dress…don’t laugh at me.

**[Dragon Age High: Dragon Age High: The BBQ »](http://dragonagehigh.tumblr.com/post/11778053811) **

Issac roared up Aliea’s street in his 1975 Trans Am. It was black, with a huge golden hawk on the hood, and really really loud. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she tried to hide her shock with a happy smile. For once, he was on time. Issac put the car in park and turned off the engine and stepped out the car. He gave her a once over, noting her unusual outfit. For once she traded her button up blouses and business-like pants for a casual summer dress. It was a dark pink showing a hint of cleavage and just a tad on the short side.

She blushed at his look, keeping her eyes anywhere but on him. Aliea already had the picture of him in his jeans and letterman, that alluring imagine imprinted in her mind. If she knew how to draw she’d probably could of rendered him and all his muscular glory from memory. Oh that perfectly trimmed goatee and hair, those arms, Maker, those legs. Giving her his classic dopey grin he led her to the other side of the car opening the door for her. 

Not used to the pink heels she’d bought for the occasion she a tripped a little almost hitting her head on the door frame, but Issac caught her by grabbing her side and pulling her back, carefully helping her into his car. She didn’t seem to mind when he’d grabbed her hip, but it had a certain affect on him, his cheeks flushing darkly.

Issac opened his own door and got in.

“Uh…I hope you like classic rock…my dad really liked it, so I kind of grew up on it. But…I guess if you hate it be can change the station.” He hoped she didn’t mind, it would just kill him if she liked some horrible girlie music…or worse…country. He also hoped the temperature was ok in the car. Last summer the heating and air went, and he hadn’t had the money to fix it. He was awkwardly silent for most of the drive, as they got closer to the destination he asked, “So…uh you looking forward to this?”

“Rock is fine Issac” Aliea said as she nervously tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. “And yes I’m excited, I don’t really get out much with all of my school stuff and all” she finished. Looking down at her bare thighs she realized just how short the dress was and her cheeks burned. Trying to be cool about it she tugged at her hem hoping the dress would just lengthen all on it’s own.

Aliea kept stealing glances at Issac, not minding the heat, the music, or the car. She swallowed hard attempting to get rid of the lump in her throat. In all the time she knew him, expect right after their kiss, she’d never felt so nervous around him. A drop of sweat beaded at the base of her neck and slid down her back causing an unintentional squirm in her seat, making her blush even worse as she caught him staring at her as they waited at the red light. Why didn’t she just wear jeans?

It was hard to keep his eyes on the road…Maker that was kind of a short dress…and he had never seen her in a dress before. Issac kept glancing at her bare thighs hoping she wouldn’t notice. She was pretty he thought…quite pretty. “Yeah I think its going to be a blast. Here we go.” He pulled the Trans Am next to the house. He got out of the car and walked around to her side opening the door. “Correm said that there would be beer…do you want me to get you one?”

“Yeah sure” she said still nervously pulling down on her dress. At least Issac hadn’t laughed at her for wearing it. She bit on her thumb while she waited for Issac to go get the beer. She didn’t know if she’d even know anyone here, although she knew of Correm at least. As she yanked her dress down lower she unintentionally made her cleavage a bit more than subtle. Not sure if she was supposed to wait or follow Aliea stayed near Issac’s car waiting for the beer. She’d never drank before, but she was caught up on all her homework and assignments for the weekend, what harm could it do?

Danny wandered over to the front door, he was sure he heard a car pull up and decided to check it out. Ah, a Trans-Am - that would be Issac then. 

But there was a pretty brown-haired girl in a almost-indecently short pink dress standing next to the car, he couldn’t place her but guessed she must be Issac’s date.

He ambled over to her to introduce himself, beer in one hand and licking traces of frosting from the other.

“Hi, I’m Danny - sort of the unofficial second-in-command here, welcome! You come here with Issac, where’d he get to?”

Aliea smiled politely at the stranger.

“Oh, yes, I’m… uh… Issac’s date! He went to get us some beer. That’s all right, isn’t it?” she said words coming out a bit in a tumble. This wasn’t her usual scene and her nerves were a bit frayed already from Issac. Danny..she pondered the name a moment, yes she did remember him. Just her luck a senior was chatting her up while she waited for beer and Issac. Maker, take her now. 

Danny was distracted by the sound of laughter and talk on the other side of the hedge. The laugh was definitely Quinn, maybe the other person was his friend - Sabriel? 

He bit his lip in consternation…would he dare to walk over and act all casual-like? What if he caught them kissing or something…Maker that would be awkward and he would just die. 

Then he heard a girl’s voice join in, that was Cor’s friend, Kit wasn’t she? Ok, so no kissing. That was good. Maybe he could go and be all cool and introduce himself and see for himself what this new guy was like. 

“Umm…yeah, totally fine - just help yourself to anything you see about.” 

Aliea seemed very timid, maybe she was afraid of Issac being jealous of him talking to her? Well Issac would have no cause, but better to be safe than sorry.

“Well, I’m sure Issac will be back soon then. Enjoy yourself, we’ll curely see you around later tonight.” 

He took a deep breath and walked over to the small group by the gate and put on his most charming smile.

Aliea smiled and nodded as he left her alone. ‘That was quick’ she thought, but he was just greeting her, totally normal. She sighed and hoped Issac would get back soon with the beer. Maybe he could introduce her to people she could talk to or just stick by her side all night, that would work too! For the millionth time she smoothed her dress not-so subtly trying to pull it down. At least Issac liked it she thought, he did right? She’d have to ask him when he got back.

**Study Hall, Room 513 Again**

After being brought to Correm’s party by Issac, but spending the whole time being ignored by all his friends Aliea dreaded their next study session. Would he want to be seen with her again after her poor showing with his friends? ‘Why does it matter’ she wondered, it’s not like they’d have an occasion to go out again right? Or…no. She wouldn’t think about it.

Issac sauntered in twenty minutes late, which was early for him. “Sorry” he said with his trademark grin nervously scratching the back of his head. Aliea waved off his apology pulling out all the materials they needed to go over. Silent, awkward, Maker why did it have to be so awkward. She looked up at him, he looked away. He tried to look at her, she shied away herself. “Look Aliea, I’m sorry about my friends, but I’m really glad you came out with me, I had a good time with you…” Issac finally said breaking the silence. Tension broken she smiled finally able to relax in his presence. He was her Issac again, all smiles and seeing her, that way she liked it. 

Issac managed a B on his math test so he was extremely happy to share the news with her. “This is so great Aliea! I didn’t think I would have made better than a C even with all your help” he extolled. “Don’t be silly your smarter than you give yourself credit I just have the patience to make sure you understand, unlike Mrs. Petrice.” As Aliea gave a fake shudder at the awful teacher’s name a strand of hair fell into her face tickling her nose. Opening her eyes she saw the tendril and Issac’s large fingers grasping it and tucking it behind her ear. She blushed at the light touch of his fingertips to her nose and her blushing made his own cheeks redden as he pulled his hand back to his lap.

“So uh…are you going to the Harvestmere thing?” he asked nervously trying to pull attention from the flirty move he’d accidentally done. “Well my mother’s been pestering me about it since I bought that dress for the party, she wants me to dress up all lady-like and fancy, but I don’t really have anyone to go with” she confessed. “Of course you do, I’ll take you!” he said with a big grin, eager to bring another smile to her face. “Oh! All right, Issac that sounds great.”

**Pre-Harvestmere Alisac Style**

As she hung up the phone she sighed. It was hard work finding both her and Issac matching costume’s for Harvestmere last minute, but she’d done it. Why’d he have to be so damn tall! He had a solid foot on her at least. Issac also hadn’t bothered to tell her if this was a real date or a friend date. He was so sweet, but Maker…he could be aggravating. And still it all started with that kiss. That stolen first kiss.

Before then he’d just been her platonic buddy, a sweet kid who actually noticed her. And then his lips hit hers and her soul was lit on fire. Aliea tried to shrug it off not wishing to spend the next hour fantasizing about how that kiss would have felt if she weren’t on the floor or if they weren’t surrounded by their peers.

All that mattered was she and Issac were going out for the second time in as many weeks. If he had some other girl he wanted to court surely he wouldn’t waste his weekends on her. And that had to count for something. 

**Getting dressed - Harvestmere**

“Come on Issac it can’t be that bad” Aliea begged trying to get Issac to come out of the bathroom. “It’s sooo… froofy” he called out pulling at the ruffles in the mirror uncomfortably. The “period” outfit Aliea finagled was a fancy blue shirt with poofy shoulders, brown boots, and some black slacks tied with a rugged leather belt. He shrugged and finally came into the room, he’d just pull his Letterman over it anyways. Aliea sat on the bed nervously looking at her hem, much much longer than the last dress she’d worn at least.  

Aliea was in a pale yellow gown, brown vest, and white peasant blouse underneath. With ruffles to rival Issac she looked back to him obvious uncertainy coloring her face.  ”What’s wrong?” he asked concerned. “Nothing” she muttered. “Aliea” he said sternly knowing her well enough to be able to tell when she lied. “We’ll my last dress adventure didn’t exactly go very well” she finally admitted. “What do you mean? You looked fine at Correm’s BBQ” he stated matter-of-factly. “I did?” she asked genuinely suprised. “Of course, you always look fine” he finished with a grin. 

Aliea climbed off the bed and offered Issac her hand. “My lord?” she said sheepishly. “My lady” he said kissing the back of her hand reverently and Aliea’s heart swelled. His gaze met hers. In his eyes she could see kindness, bravery, loyalty, and maybe even a dash of love or at the very least affection all towards her. She still didn’t even know if this was meant to be a “romantic” date or not, but when he smiled at her it didn’t seem relevant because he was here with her and that’s all that mattered.

Heart beating fast as he held her hand Issac hoped she didn’t notice his sweaty palms. At least this dress wouldn’t distract him so much like the last one did, Maker it had been just too much! Still though, she did look lovely. The pale yellow frock going well with her soft brown hair and green eyes. And then she smiled. How did every grin she gave him carry so much weight? It was like he was the only one in the world who even saw her, so every look was just for him.

“To Harvestmere!” Aliea exclaimed excitedly. 

(([Inspiration pic for outfits](http://normanee.tumblr.com/post/11660523606/liripip-normanee-said) added a peasant blouse for dress code reasons XD))

**At Harvestmere**

Arm in arm Aliea and Issac entered the grounds for Harvestmere. “You hungry?” Issac asked hopefully, his stomach growling as they walked. “A little” Aliea responded steering them to the banks of food. “Oh oh do you want some cotton candy?” Issac cheered. “That would be lovely” she agreed. Picking the biggest ball they had Issac paid for the treat and handed it to Aliea. “We can share” she suggested to the delight of Issac’s stomach. Walking along Aliea had about two bites before she realized the gigantic ball was almost gone. Issac had absentmindedly been shoveling handful after handful into his mouth, stick bits covering his goatee quite hilariously. 

Tossing the empty cone in the trash Aliea tried to motion to Issac that the sticky pink crystals were still all over his face, but to no avail. Finally she had to tell him aloud “Issac your goatee is covered in cotton candy!” Issac blushed hurriedly grabbing at his facial hair trying to pull the sticky bits out. “Why didn’t you tell me!” he extolled. “But I just did!” she argued. Stepping up in her tip toes she pulled the final piece off and dropped it in the trash. “There all better, back to the perfectly groomed icon of manliness that it is” she said with a grin. 

Blushing even harder Issac tried to walk away, but Aliea slipped his arm back in hers and steered him back to the grounds. “Let’s go play a game all right?” she offered. He acceded walking slowly with her linked at the elbow. Still a bit embarrassed by the incident with the cotton candy he just hrmphed and let her lead him along. Until they walked past the hammer of Thedas. His eyes lit up as he saw a way to save a bit of face, just slightly less literally. With a feat of strength he could win her a prize so big she’d always think of it instead of his face covered in pink. 

Paying the worker for his shot Issac picked up the hammer and swung it a few times in the air to get a feel for it. Bracing himself before the platform he swung the hammer up and slammed it on the large button. The metal puck flung up so fast not even the man running the game was ready for it. It hit the bell with a loud thwack breaking it in two.

The Harvestmere attendant grumbled about having to fix the bell as he told Issac to pick his prize and go, and not to come back. Without needing help Issac reached behind the stall and pulled out a gigantic stuffed Mabari at least 5 feet tall.  ”For my lady” he said with his trademark grin. It was almost as tall as Aliea and twice as wide. “Thanks my lord” she said flushing a bit herself. 

After stuffing the gigantic mabari into Issac’s car they went back to the main part of Harvestmere. Issac consulted his mental list for the day: Food, check, games check, rides, to do. “Want to ride the Ferris wheel?” Issac asked hopeful. “Sure” Aliea said snuggly into her arm a little tighter as a breeze chilled her arms. 

After assuring the attendant they were fine to sit side by side Issac buckled them securely in. With his broad shoulders the fit was a little tight, but neither of them complained of the close quarters. The ride creaked and groaned as it started, but soon enough it got on it’s way. 

When it paused on the top the first time they laughed about getting stuck for ten seconds before it started moving again. Then the second time they laughed again, but it didn’t restart. The attendant was scrambling down below them yelling something, but they couldn’t quite make it out. Aliea looked at Issac and smiled, even if they were stuck she didn’t mind. 

Not wishing to talk about tutoring Aliea racked her brain for something else to bring up. Correm’s party? No, that was a minefield of implications. Another outing? same problem. Maker, why didn’t she know where she stood with him? Issac scratched the back of his head, himself trying to think of something smart to say. Five long minutes stretched on in pure silence. 

Taking a deep breath Aliea turned and looked straight into Issac’s baby blue eyes, waiting for him to stare back before she asked. “Issac, is this a real date? Or is this just as friends?” desperation coloring her voice. A tear collected on her cheek, the raw emotion too much to contain. 

Issac’s cheeks reddened at her direct questions. “Uh” he started weakly scratching the back of his head unsure. “We’ll what do you think Aliea?” he offered hopeful it would be the right thing to say. Her eyes narrowed and the tear fell. “NO. No you don’t get to steal another thing from me. You will tell me whether this is a date or not now, I’ll not find out later and learn you stole my first date too!” she accused angrily. 

“Stole?” he said confused, “what did I steal of yours? Did I grab your calculator or something?” Aliea closed her eyes in frustration too embarrassed to explain with him looking at her with his dopey grin. “No Issac, you stole my first kiss, that day in health. Your lips were the first I’d ever felt on my own” she sadly elaborated. “And it’s not fair you get to take my first date as well, if you don’t feel anything for me…” she finished another tear rolling down her cheek.  

Issac panicked, how did he get from them having a great time to making her cry? The kiss…he remembered it. It was his own first kiss as well. When she didn’t say anything after class he thought he should just not talk about it. He’d felt his own heart tighten when their lips met, just like when Nurse Anders would touch his arm, but he thought he was respecting her wish to pretend it never happened. ‘I guess I should of asked her’ he thought sullenly. 

Realizing he’d left her hanging there waiting for him to break her heart or not Issac knew he had to act. He had to prove to her he wasn’t just toying with her to be cruel. Before the third tear fell he grabbed both sides of her head and pulled her into a kiss, hoping that would say more than any bumbling confession of attraction ever could. 

Shocked she pulled a millimeter away before she realized what was happening. There was no way Issac, captain of the football team, perpetually late tutee, and long time friend was really kissing her now. She’d just wanted him to be clear, of course she’d hoped he’d been harboring feelings for her, but she never thought he really would have. As he knotted his fingers through her dark locks she slipped her own small fingers up to rest on his ears, rubbing them lightly as Issac deepened the kiss. 

Issac tasted like banana flavored protein shake and cotton candy. Aliea like cotton candy and mint from the gum she’d always be chewing. At first he was tentative only letting the smallest part of his tongue to cross the barrier of her teeth, but once she’d started to return the kiss in earnest they both took turns exploring one another. 

The creak of the ferris wheel broke them from their tender “first” kiss. They didn’t speak but as their hands fell from their faces they met in their laps, Issac lacing his large fingers into her own small ones. He gave her a grin so big and sincere it made her heart melt and she returned it with on her own, the one that made him feel like no one else in the world existed but him.

Harvestmere - At the Ball - Open

After watching the speeches, which took far too long for either of the young couple’s tastes and marching in the silly parade it was time to prepare for the ball. To kill the hour or so before the ball would open they headed back to retrieve their masks from Issac’s car. He cranked up some rock and they sat in the front seat of his Trans Am with the giant mabari filling the entire back seat. “I like your hands” he offered picking up Aliea’s left hand from where it had been resting on the console. “Why?” she asked enjoying his attention. “They’re all like, small and fit in mine they it was meant to be there” he said over the music with a bit of a blush on his cheeks, enclosing her hand in his to illustrate his point.

“Well I like your goatee” she said grinning, using her free hand to stroke it. Issac felt an urge to kiss her fingertips but held back, he’d already taken two kisses without asking, not a great track record if you thought about it. “Can I kiss you?” he asked nervously. She paused pretending to consider his request. “Well, since you asked, I suppose I should reward such behavior” she teased leaning closer to him. Keeping hold of her hand in his right he used his left to pull her lips to his. 

Eyes closed, rock blaring they stayed kissing for the better part of the hour. Enjoying each moment of learning each other’s mouths. Aliea learned the brush of his facial hair on her lips was quite exhilarating. Issac decided he very much liked how small Aliea’s mouth was and how much he loved to fill it. Hand in hand and hands on hair, both head and facial, they kept to just kissing, they were at school after all. Although, this first session seemed more than enough to just be filled with deep long kisses. 

A sharp rap of the window pulled them from their little make-out session a slightly irritated looking Mr. Fenris glared through the window then walked away. It seemed it was time for the ball. They both looked at each other and blushed. Then after giggling a bit they straightened their hair, each combing their own lock’s carefully back into place. Securing their masks firmly in place they locked up the giant mabari once again and headed for the school. Once in the hall a slow song came over the speakers and Aliea looked up to Issac, but he looked away embarrassed. “Issac…don’t you want to dance? This is a ball after all” she questioned squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

Half dragging Issac to the dance floor Aliea set her hands on his shoulders slowly rocking to the slow music. He was awkward and clunky, but she tried to take the lead to calm his nerves. Instead he got confused and ened up stomping right on her foot. “Owww” she cried out, tears leaping to her cheeks. “Oh, Maker! I’m so sorry” he cried out ending up stepping on her other foot. 

“It’s fine” she said voice cracking a little. “I have two left feet when it comes to dancing” he confessed. “Hmmm” she responded wondering what to do about his clumsiness. “Could I stand on your feet? Not like I couldn’t use the height boost” she offered with a giggle. “Sure” he said quickly hiding any trace of pain when she stepped on his dress shoes. She twisted her feet so the heels wouldn’t dig into his flesh, only giving him the slight uncomfort of her weight. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips, quick so any prying chaperones wouldn’t interfere.

It was a little silly to be dancing like that, but Aliea’s feet appreciated the gesture and she held even tighter to Issac still in his Letterman, and that made it worth it for him. Still short enough to lie her head on his chest as they swayed to the music Aliea sighed contentedly. All the doubts she’d had before were melted away and by the Maker Issac had kissed her! Then they made out…then he kissed her again, in public no less. 

As the slow dance ended Aliea stepped off his shoes reluctantly leaving his body heat. Right as Issac went to say something they heard an announcement about the king and queen. Seeing the other students gathering around they walked over hand in hand. With Angel and Ian crowned the crowd dispersed and the music restarted. Aliea headed towards the main floor but Issac stayed rooted to the ground.

“Did you want to say something” Aliea prodded feeling his awkward hesitance to return to the dance floor. “I…uh” he started hand automatically going to the back of his head nervously toying with the strap to his mask. “The kissing” he managed. “What about it?” she asked confused. “Well just the kissing and the liking each other” he continued. “What Issac? Yes we kissed..quite a lot and yes we like each other, what’s confusing?” she prodded. “Uhh…does it mean we are like…girlfriend/boyfriend now?” he managed cheeks turning red under his mask. 

Aliea flushed not expecting him to be so…abrupt. “Do you want us to be?” she asked slowly guarding herself as it dawned on her he may not be interested in her seriously. He had quite the reputation around school especially compared to her lack of one. His stolen first kiss the only action she’d ever had. Swallowing hard she added “because I would…” before he could respond. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest waiting to be filled with joy or crushed beneath his football cleat. 

Issac looked at her with his trademark grin chortling “Of couse I do!” Aliea looked down at her feet blushing even harder. Slyly looking around them she tugged Issac to the folded up bleachers, climbing up on the lowest seat, still sticking out just enough for her to keep her balance. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Shocked, but pleased Issac eagerly returned the passionate gesture. 


	2. Dating

Notes in Class

Aliea, Wanna come to my house this afternoon? Mom’s working late, we’ll be alone, I mean no parents at least-Issac

Issac, Sure, I’m caught up on hours at the shelter anyhow. What do you want to do?-Aliea

A, Listen to music? Maybe study-I

I, Oh, I thought you’d want to…you know kiss or something -A

A, I do. -I

I, Okay then-A

A, You look really cute today-I

I, You are roguishly handsome as always-A

 

More Notes in Class

Aliea,  Are you coming to the game tonight? I will dedicate a goal just for you if you come. Btw do you think mr fenris told any of the other teachers about us making out in my car?  -Issac

I,  Sure I’ll come. That would be wonderful! Maker, I hope not. I haven’t told anyone about us yet, not even my parents. Have you? -A

A, no but the others at harvastmere must have seen us? I mean its not a prob with me if people know. -I *he sighed thinking for a moment about the school nurse*

I, I’m glad, I don’t have a reputation to tarnish. lol I do wonder who knows…-A

A, Oh. Well the student body has a little misunderstanding about me and the ladies that i never bothered to correct…please dont tell anyone its not true.-I

I, It’s not that, Just your the qb and what am I? -A

A, Heh qb nothing you are the one winning us all the games because your tutoring is keeping me on the team! -I

I, You are so sweet Issac. I promise to be at your every game from now on to see “my” wins. I should give you goodluck kisses. -A

A, Id like that! -I


	3. Playing at Being Grownups

He likes the way she leans against him, how it makes his pulse race and sweat bead on his brow. When they kiss its electricity punctuated with fear. He doesn’t know where his hands go and they wander underneath the back of her shirt. He sighs in relief when she doesn’t smack him but deepens their hungry inexperienced kiss. Its stupid…but it looked so sly in that movie he saw….just a few twists…yet her bra remained firmly clasped together…he was trying not to be so obvious…yet he was being so very obvious.

He can throw and catch a football with such agility and skill, enough so that he is being scouted by several universities, but maker it takes him at least seven minutes to unclasp her bra. Aliea doesn’t say anything, she only returns his every heated kiss. Maybe she’s trying not to embarrass him, but its way to late for that. Issac still holds he back wanting nothing more than to work his hands around to her front, to touch her now freed breasts but fear freezes him in place.

The words stick in his throat. “Can…I?” Issac asks as he pulls away from the kiss. Aliea is so smart and kind, what would she want with a big dumb kid whose only talent is throwing a ball and tackling others. He was just some kind of a massive beast compared to her beautiful petite frame. ” Yes” she breathed the answer and his chest grew tight.

He felt like his hands were giant paws touching something far to delicate for him to handle.”They’re soft…” he whispers before he realizes how stupid it must sound. Aliea only blushes at his words and he gently brings a finger to brush against one of her nipples. She moans softly and bites her lower lip. It makes his heart race even more, his erection straining in his pants. He wants her without even really knowing what it means.

He could do this for hours. Squeezing and pinching lightly drawing breathy moans from her lips as he touched and kissed her. “Are they ok?” Aliea interrupted the blush never having faded from her cheeks. “You’re amazing” he looked at her dumbly, he wanted her so bad….couldn’t she tell? “Its just you’ve been with so many girls…I just wondered.”

He pauses. “What do you mean?” Aliea lists off the names of at least half a dozen classmates causing Issac’s blush to deepen. “I havent been with anyone” he mumbles pulling his hands from under her shirt. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes. “But everyone talks about it! You must have been with one of them!” he shakes his head slowly.” I dont discourage the rumors. Everyone expects that the captain of the football team has slept with half the cheerleading squad.” 

She giggles a little at his confession. “I guess then we can be each others firsts…for kissing and making out you know.” her face is now as red as his and they look awkwardly at each other. “Can….can I see them?” Issac asked realizing he had only known the feeling of her breast beneath his hands and hadn’t experienced the visual. Aliea toyed with the bottom of her shirt for a moment before answering, “how about I see you first.”

It wont be so awful he knows she’s seen him shirtless in gym and at football practice…in fact the entire school probably knows his chest by heart. He takes the letterman jacket off and pulls his shirt over his head tussling his hair in the process. She let out a small gasp before trembling hands lay flat against his broad chest. The small fingers run through his sparse chest hair and trace his chiseled muscles from his pecs down to his abs stoping right above the top of his pants. He holds his breath hoping he can remember forever how it feels to have her soft hands on his skin.

///

Her hands cease to roam. “Its…its your turn.” he chokes out trying not to sound overly eager. Aliea blushes again and nervously grabs the bottom of her shirt. When she pulls it off over her head the bra still hangs loosely covering her chest.

He bites the inside of his cheek in anticipation. her thin fingers wrap around a strap and tug. The bra joins the pile of clothes on the floorboard of the trans am. He will remember, he will remember forever that led zeppelin’s ‘black dog’ is blaring from his radio when he gets to see her.

They are amazing…and right infront of him. Most importantly he was allowed to touch, caress, and light pinch causing needy moans to escape her lips. He kisses her again still in a euphoric shock. He wonders what she likes if she wants him to lick or suck a nipple like hes seen done in the porn hes watched on the internet. 

As he touches her, Alieas hands press against his abs then play with the top of his jeans again. He cups one of her breasts and brings his mouth to a hard nipple. He is unsure of she gasps in horror or delight but she hasn’t told him to stop at the first swipe of his tongue, or the swipes that follow. In fact he hears her breathe his name. He takes the one breast in hand and kneads it while suckling at the other.

He let out his own gasp when he felt her trace the outline if his strained cock through the thick fabric of his jeans. His mind jumped to images of her small hands stroking him…or her perfect lips stretched around his dick. She stops. “Issac…Issac stop…my phone.” he now hears the ringtone the default one she’s never changed. “Ignore it.” he kisses up her neck when she grabs the phone from her jeans pocket anyway. “Its my mom!” she whispers as he finally pulls away grumpy from being interrupted.

He waits as she tells her mother that she’ll be back home in a few. He knows whats coming next and hands her the garments from the floorboard before putting his own shirt and jacket back on. “I guess I’d better take you home.” The car starts and the station is now playing Boston’s ‘Hold on Loosely’ Issac has never liked that song, not he hates it even more. When he pulls up to her parents driveway and parks she kisses him, only on the cheek because he mother maybe watching from the window, or even worse her father. 

“I had a great time with…you.” She says the red never quite leaving her face. “Again sometime…real soon?” She asks as he opens the car door for her and helps her out.

“Yeah I’d like that.” He is relieved, this wasn’t some onetime teenage adventure, she did feel something for him, just like he felt for her.-fin


	4. Bent

Aliea’s eyes were glued to Issac’s zipper as the tangs slowly freed his thick member. Still shielded by the thick cotton of his boxers it strained the red fabric.

He slipped the fabric around the top, slowly uncovering the velvety purple head. Aliea gasped as more and more of his cock came into view. Dumbly saying ”It’s so BIG.”

On instinct she reached out to touch it. Issac flushed as her fingers brushed the sensitive flesh.

 ”Ssss warm” she huffed as she tightened her hand around him experimentally. She studied the erect member a moment before commenting “I didn’t know it bent so much is it…” Issac flushed harder before stammering “uh yeah they all do that, more or less.”

Aliea had never seen one before, not even on tv. Issac found her naviety comforting, on par with his own. Sure he’d seen porn, but that didn’t count. Especially after seeing, tasting her breasts in person. Porn didn’t even come close.

She licked her lips in concentration as she tried her hand at stroking him. He grabbed her hand to still it. Trying to head off the hurt he knew would see in her eyes he quickly said “too good.” It would be better to stop her now then spill his seed so soon. Their eyes met and they both blushed. Issac leaned over to kiss Aliea on the lips, trying to gain some composure.

Carefully he wrapped his large hands around her dainty ones sliding them over his length together.  Biting her lip in concentration she tried to mimic his technique. Feeling close again Issac grunted a stop please into her lips.

Understanding his needs without words Aliea was silent past soft sighs from kissing as they worked him to the edge just to stop then start again. Using the time wisely she memorized the feel of his taut flesh beneath her fingers. Feeling brave and adventurous she used her free hand to cup his balls through his boxers until he pulled them free.

The sight of them distracted her for a moment, opting to play with reactive skin. Issac groaned as her nails scratched the sensitive skin.

It was all too much and Issac didn’t even fight the release long passed due. He moaned her name as he came, seed wet and sticky over there fingers. As Aliea examined the sticky mess on her fingers Issac flushed. When he tried to offer an apology she simply whispered “why don’t you just clean it up?”

 Issac stared at her a moment before nodding dumbly. She raised her hand and he leaned down to suck her fingers cleam. He meant to do it quickly, but the taste caught him off guard. He let his tongue linger as he pondered just how other people, namely Anders would taste.

Fingers still trapped in his mouth he flicked his eyes at his own release covered hand. She blushed but parted her lips for him willing and eager to taste him. “Salty” she choked out around his fingers. Issac felt a pang of arousal as she sucked his fingers clean. Finally they ceded each other’s hands and Issac grinned and said “my turn.”


	5. Study Break

Issac toweled off as he stepped out of the shower, he’d been so sweaty he couldn’t afford not too, especially with Aliea coming over to help him study. He wanted to tell his parents they were dating, he wasn’t ashamed, but if they just thought she was a tutor they let her alone with him and he couldn’t pass that up. And there she was sitting on the bed quietly, books already stacked neatly on his desk, pen and paper out. 

The sun glinted on her hair and he let out an involuntary gasp as the sight of her so perfect sitting there, waiting for him, knowing the things that she’d done for him, to him, Maker. That hair feathered out around her beautiful face as he slid into her. Those plump limps around his cock, he didn’t even care that he was still nude standing in the doorway as he thought himself into a full erection in record time.

 When she looked up her eyes froze on his hard cock for a moment before traveling up his flat stomach enjoying each etched line of muscle, dusting of hair, and defined pecs. He held a towel in one hand, bicep flexed slightly, Maker she thought herself, she could stare at his body all day.

 He stared as she licked her lips, hands going to unbutton her stupid preppy top her mother made her wear. It gave her special pleasure to strip for him, take off each offensive layer her mother picked out and crumple them, usually on the floor of his car so they could fool around or more recently make love. She dropped the blouse and pulled the camisole over her head not even bothering to ask Issac if he wanted to do anything, the look in his eyes was enough. He stalked towards her as she derobed, towel thrown behind him, easily hooking the shower curtain with his expert toss. Aliea focused on his thighs as he walked towards her, enjoying the sight of each ripple of hard flesh. She too loved the sight of the sun shining of his hairy legs, manly and toned as they were. Aliea slid her skirt down and kicked it off, leaving just her thigh high stockings, panties, and brassiere for Issac to remove.

 Issac stood in front of her waiting for a directive always preferring her to take the lead. She leaned up and slid his hard cock into her mouth answering his unasked question. Swallowing hard as she cup his balls, stroking the exposed shaft with the salvia she left behind as she sucked. Issac twisted a large hand into her hair gently moving her head up so he could look into her eyes. Her green eyes sparkled with love, lust, and devotion as she felated him.

He let her work his shaft for a few more moments before more pressing matters resurfaced in his mind, she was still wearing clothing. He leaned over her and unclasped her bra sliding himself out of her mouth as he pulled off the lacy affair. Aliea rubbed her thumbs over the lines of his hip, appreciating the smooth lines for their ability to both be extremely hot and sexy by look or touch. He winked and gave her his trademark grin before kneeling on the plush carpet. He eased her gently back with a gentle push before nuzzling his face into her panties. He inhaled her sent, musky and thick of her want of him. Carefully he found a place to work his teeth into, slipping the panties off of her and pulling them down her legs without ripping the fabric. It was so nice to have room for once, he planned to enjoy her fully without being cramped in the back of his car.

He pressed his mouth to her sex, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. Her hips were tense, fingers tight, that moment before he started, he loved to watch his movements relax her, he loved to push her over, just a little less than the journey to get her there. All that pressure from home didn’t matter when his tongue was on her clit, fingers pushed deep, he was her whole world and every moment was good. Issac slid his tongue out finally and she whimpered as he made contact. Starting slow he did as he always was one to do, explore her like the first time. Find every piece of her softness and mark it with his mouth. Aliea chewed her lip and panted softly, she knew his mom was still working, butted was home, he’d let her in, so they’d have to be quiet. Mr. Hawke never paid her much mind, it hurt her feelings a little Issac never told them about her being his girlfriend, but when it led to this…those feelings didn’t seem to matter as much.

The football player liked to practice this every chance he could, just like what Coach always said, if you don’t hone your skill you will lose them. He wanted to taste her every time if they could fit it in, but some days they just barely had time for sex, so when he had no limits he intended to get in a full practice. He worked his finger into her slowly, gauging her stunted pants carefully to keep from going to fast, she was so little, even his fingers could cause her pain.

It made him feel…powerful to have her lithe frame beneath him, writhing with his name on her lips. Her dainty legs wrapped themselves around his shoulders urging him on unconsciously, he’d not lost his touch after all, that was good to know. Those little intakes of breaths meant she was close and he’d wanted to try something new, he’d have to act fast. He rubbed her with the one hand while he sucked on his pinky, wetting it as much as he could before running his hail mary.

He’d seen it done in so many porno’s he’d just had to try it, the idea of it was just so hot. And to think that if this worked one day they could…Maker. That perfect arse…his cock sinking deep, he had to pause a moment just to regain his own composure. “Issac?” Aliea asked confused “nothing nothing” he said quickly, lining up his pinky and sucking on her clit hard as he started his experiment. “What…” she questioned softly as he sped up his movements hoping he’d make her feel more pleasure than pain.

The intrusion was odd to her, it felt so strange, but her body didn’t react with repulsion, the wall he was stroking was just on the other side of his finger. And she was already so close and the added finger didn’t take away at all. As she came he worked in his pinky further hoping to send her off even deeper and it worked. She had to bit down in to her own arm to muffle her cries. Her hips bucking wildly as she rode each wave. Issac grinned, most pleased with himself, not wasting any time and kissing up her body as she recovered. He suckled her neck as he reached beneath the mattress for the condom he’d stashed, just in case. He rolled it on before she’d even caught her breath and sunk into her while she was still loose from her orgasm.

He stayed above her at first, hand placed on her chest taking in the view before leaning down to pepper her with kisses like he loved to do. His cock slid in and out of just beneath her curls as he surveyed her body. Her belly was pale and just a bit round, thighs and hips that of a woman more than a girl, when did that happen?

When had she become so damn beautiful? And how did he miss it. Her pert breasts bounced with each thrust, taut nipples designed with him in mind, always slipping into his mouth just right. Her collar bone setting just out waiting to be bitten. And she was so little, compared to him, his thighs seemed twice the size of hers, he towered over her even now as he always did, standing a good foot taller than she was. He had to crane down to kiss her, but it only reminded him more of how small she was and how big he was. Why did that make him throb when he thought about it? Wrapping that lithe frame in his arms, sinking his wide cock into her tiny sex, nothing could be better.

He pounded her harder, careful to keep his weight of her chest, he could easily steal her breath away if he wasn’t careful. She pulled his head to her chest, turning it just so, so she could capture an ear in her mouth. Her womanly lures never ended, she always knew just what to do to drive him crazy. She even made sure he could see her breasts bounce as she teased him with her teeth and tongue, using a free hand to reach down to twist his nipple when she could. So quickly they’d learned how to please each other, but somehow each time was still even better, they’d figure out something new every time, it seemed like the learning curve would never end.

The bouncing, the ear, the view of her tiny body beneath him, it all added up too fast and he was already close. Maker he hoped she’d forgive him or at least let his earlier victory count as he felt himself teeter of the edge. She’d very nearly not come again, but it was his little sigh, that exasperated breath of pure pleasure that pushed her over, that and his cock twisting just so and hitting that spot inside just right.

Her walls clamped down just half a second after he began to come, milking him the rest of the way and earning them both an earful of gleeful sighs. “Issac dinner in ten” his dad called out from the kitchen “your mom will be coming home with it and yes that girl can stay to eat, if she can just stay late.” Issac was panting but managed “Okay Dad, we’ll just do my tutoring after dinner then.” He grinned, now he’d still have time to get some studying done and spend the rest of the evening with Aliea, what was better than that? Well maybe if they finished early…Fin


	6. Private Time

Issac sighed. The math homework was killing him. Even worse Aliea had insisted that he finally tell his parents the two were a couple, now they had to have their study meetings in public, a far cry from in the privacy of his room. The lack of sex was driving him insane.

“Issac, come on focus…” Aliea pleaded tapping on the paper. “If you get them all right we can go try and find an unlocked closet…” she teased slowly unbuttoning the top button of her blouse.

Issac glared at her chest longingly. It had been almost a full two weeks since he’d even seen her bare breasts. “I’m trying but…I’ve got other things on my mind and that’s not helping.” he groaned adjusting his tented trousers.

“It’s easy Issac, just use the variable to…” she tried her best to explain the problem again. It was killing her to not be able to touch him, but she couldn’t stand being his dirty little secret one more day, his father had called her the help one to many times.

As she leaned over he could see her cleavage even more clearly. He wanted to bang his head against the table due to all his frustrations. He jotted down a random number hoping he had guessed right. “Here” he fought the urge to pull her into his lap.

“No Issac, you have to try…” she complained, taking the shirt and closing it up. “We’re not going to do anything until you get this finished, the right way” she explained, the waiver in her voice evident.

“But Aliea!” he whined. “All I can think about is you, it was easier before when we could …you know…and then do this. I just…just…” he stopped and pouted out his bottom lip.

“Hmmm” she considered his complaint for a moment. “Do you promise to go back to your homework after we…” she asked thoughtfully,

Issac’s eyes lit up. “You know I always have.” he smiled. It was true. He had never neglected his studies when things had been more regular between them. His smile faded when he realized that they were in public at the library.

“Do you think you can find a empty closet…?” she asked softly as a librarian gave her a dirty look. Aliea buttoned up her top another notch and pretended to be writing on Issac’s paper.

Issac nodded jumping up a little to excitedly and almost tripped over his chair and drawing an angry glare from a passing librarian. After a few passes around the library he found an empty storage closet. He peaked out and motioned Aliea to follow him.

Aliea discreetly packed up their things and pulled her bag over her shoulder. Trying not to gather any stares she made her way over to him licking her lips nervously.  
Issac wasted no time pulling her in and pressing her against the door. “Oh maker I’ve missed this..I’ve missed this so much.” he huffed wrapping his large arms around her waist.

Aliea hooked her legs around him tightly as he brought his lips to hers. Her top was already half un-done by the time he took his first breath. “Maker I want you” she huffed into his skin.

He awkwardly fumbled with the fastening on her blouse having a bit of difficulty being overly anxious. “Yes…I want you too…its been too long.” he nibbled at her earlobe as he spoke.

“How do you plan on having me?’ she asked excitedly helping him along. Legs tight on his waist she squeezed him, grinding on him in desperation.

“Against this door suits me just fine.” he whispered not caring that it may cause more than a little bit of noise. He was desperate for this and he doubted anything could stop them now except being straight up caught. Issac took a free hand and rubbed on of her breasts over her bra. “I’ve missed these.”

“They missed you..” Aliea offered with a crooked smile. “Why don’t you say hello?” Aliea said reaching behind her back and unhooked her bra, freeing her mounds for him.

Issac rolled his hands over each one. Delicately at first then moving to lightly pinch each nipple until they stiffened between his fingers. He bowed his head to trace kisses down her neck until her reached a hard bud to suck at greedily and a bit sloppy from over excitement.

“Mmmmm” Aliea moaned as he laved attention to her chest. Issac was so excited to have her again he ground his cock into her while he suckled. “Issac….Issac…do you have a ….” she asked eyes still half closed in lust.

Issac released a nipple with a wet pop. “A what? Oh yeah…in my wallet.” he reached into his back pocket and pulled the foiled condom from his wallet. He always carried one just in case he and Aliea found some alone time.

Aliea laughed “I keep telling you it’s bad to keep them in there.” She took the rubber from him and inspected it carefully; it was pretty new so she figured it was fine. “Oh Issac, it really has been too long…” she teased pulling him into a soft kiss.

Issac blushed and kissed back trying to hold back from just ravishing right at that moment. “Yes too too long.” he ground against her again in anticipation never speaking above a whisper. He had no plans of getting caught and cutting this short no not one bit.

‘You know why we had to tell, I’m just sorry it cut down on our alone time. I don’t regret that people know, I’m not ashamed of you” Aliea explained helpfully as she snaked a hand between them to feel his throbbing cock.

“I never was ashamed, and I knew you weren’t of me.” he said kissing her again once he felt her hand upon him. “I love you and if we have to hide in a closet to um…do this…well so be it.” he felt her unfasten the button of his jeans and he easily shucked them off leaving him in his mabari boxers.

Aliea clung to him tightly as he removed his pants. Her lips planting softly on each inch of his neck, thanking the Maker she’d worn a skirt and thong today. “I love those boxers…” she teased.

“You and your mabari’s, I suppose if we ever get a place together we will have to get them, huh?” she pondered as he teased her. “It’s been a while…” she reminded gently, even a few days break on their love making meant they had to go back to square one on preparation.

Issac laughed as he lifted up her skirt and pushed her thong aside leaving her wet sex exposed. “I happen to think my boxers are awesome” he said letting his finger slide across her nub teasingly.

  “Three or four mabari’s at least.” he nodded seriously as he worked a finger into her still stoking her clit with his thumb. He loved how tight she was, and made careful work preparing her.

“I can live with that, provided you keep me…well tended like this” she joked as another of his large fingers breached her. She just hoped he’d never tire of all the extra work she was for him.  

“Oh if we ever had time to be alone together that much I doubt I could keep my hands off of you at all.” he increased the speed of his two fingers slipping in and out of her channel. While most men his age would be terrified by talk like this, the thought of spending his future with her was thrilling.

“Issac…I need you inside me” she stuttered. Arms wrapped tight around his neck as he prepped her. She knew talking of the future was risky, but when she looked at him she just knew.

He removed his fingers now coated with her slick and licked them clean. He tore at the condom wrapper and rolled the latex sheath on hastily, maker he longed for the day he could feel her without one.

He thrust into her slowly at first testing how much noise the door would make. When no rattle was apparent he pushed into her harder while peppering her neck with kisses.

As always she cried out when he first entered her, his thick cock stretching her walls. Aliea stifled a moan as he found a rhythm against the closet door.

Aliea focused her attention on staying quiet while he fucked her against the door. At some points she couldn’t help but cry out his name

His name on her lips excited him more but a sudden noise near the door stopped him mid thrust. He waited nervously still deep within her until the creaking of the book cart stopped to begin again. “Close one.” he laughed before kissing her hard.

“What is life without a little danger?” she squealed softly as he began his motions again. Her nails bit in his back as she stifled a moan.

Issac felt his release building too fast. They hadn’t been intimate in so long and the thrill of almost being in public was all overwhelming. He resumed teasing her clit in hopes she would orgasm before he did and his prematureness wouldn’t put a damper on the encounter.

Aliea threw her head to the side, leaving her sensitive neck displayed to him. Issac took the opening to sink his teeth, lightly into her neck. The feeling mixed with his fingers proved to much as she began begging softly.

Issac buried his face into her neck moaning her name, as he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wished he could spill inside her but for now he had to settle with filling the latex sheath with his seed as he felt her tightening around him.

Aliea groaned contentedly as her orgasm coursed through her. Softly she soothed the pink scratch marks she made, luckily she’d held back enough that they’d fade by the time he had practice so no one would know of their little tryst.

He slid out from her his cock starting to soften. “That…I’ve missed.” he attempted to catch his breath and pull the used rubber off. He tied the end closed before pulling up his trousers. He wrapped it in some scratch paper making a mental note to discard it as soon as possible. He pulled Aliea into one more kiss before helping her straighten her blouse and shirt.

“Mmm” she sighed happily as he closed up her bra. “I think you might be better at dressing me then undressing, or perhaps, when your mind is clear you are just more precise” she teased. “Do you think you are ready to do that homework now?”

Issac snorted a little. “That is the first thing on your mind after this eh?” he shook his head playfully. “If you insist I will finish my homework.”

“It’s the only thing on my mind that I can say without leading us to spend another hour in here and we both know we’d get caught if that happened. “Plus if you start failing math your parents will fire me as your tutor and then we’ll never get to see each other” she teased sticking out her tongue at him. “Alright dear excellent point.” he conceded. “So you want to go out first or shall I?”

“You, all the librarian’s will be so busy staring at you I can slip out unseen” she said with a wry smile. Some days she still couldn’t believe he loved her so much when he was so popular and she was so not.

Issac rolled his eyes and slipped out of the closet, blowing her a kiss as he did so. Now that his love had indulged him he could focus on math.

Sure enough two of the lady librarian’s did keep a close eye on him as he set back up at an empty table. The younger one approached him whispering in a sultry voice “well well well, aren’t you a healthy looking…student.”

Issac blushed as the woman spoke to him. “I…I work out…play football.” he mumbled a bit nervous at her attentions.

“Oh yeah?” she said stepping in close to him. “I can tell…” the woman laughed as she gently squeezed his bicep. Aliea finally got out of the closet and walked up on the too, an unreadable look on her face.

“Ummm thank you for the compliment mam, but me and my girlfriend really have to get back to finishing our homework” he said voice wavering.

Aliea blushed at Issac’s words, hearing him openly state their relationship still gave her a big thrill. “Yes mam, excuse us,” she added pushing past the woman and reaching out for a kiss. Issac gladly captured her lips until the librarian left scoffing about “stupid teens and their PDA.”


	7. Spring Break

It had been a hard year for both Aliea and Issac. He ended up a state school on a football scholarship that she'd helped him get and she was a private university in a rigorous Bachelor's/Masters program that kept her too busy to even come home for Christmas thanks to an exclusive internship offered during the break.

The two had decided to try the long distance thing, but between trying to stay close with Issac and her heavy course load Aliea was coming apart at the edges. They tried to skype, but mostly they just kept in touch via chat, every once in a while having a naughty phone call that went long into the night. So when Issac realized Aliea wasn't coming home for summer he had to see her. 

Issac sauntered into the dorm having snuck in behind some co-eds. The first thing he was was a perfect heart shaped ass covered in a pair of tight dark jeans. Something about it was...familiar. As the girl stood up he saw his favorite shade of chestnut brown, well past her shoulders. "A...Aliea" he called out hopefully.

The girl swung around, wearing a low cut green top revealing larger breasts than the ones he'd memorized . "Issac?" she said face lighting up, the one thing that seemed to remain unchanged from his memory. Issac took two large steps forward and scooped her up, kissing her hard until they slammed into the wall.

"My dorm room" she said in a huff realizing her RA might not aprove of them fucking in the common room. Issac grinned, scooping her up and asking her directions through kisses. Aliea scrambled for her room key, thanking the Maker she knew her roommate Merrill was busy with her secretive new boyfriend and would be gone for a few hours at least. Issac chucked his bag aside as soon as they were inside, laying her down in the bed and pulling back a little to admire his girlfriend in the afternoon sun.

"Your breasts!" he stated dumbly, hand squeezing one as if he didn't believe it was real. Aliea flushed offering "yeah, well I'm a D cup now." Issac grinned, the thick brown goatee having come in gloriously over the past few months. Issac reached down to pull off his shirt, showing Aliea just how much he had changed in the months since they'd seen each other.

His skin was still a golden brown, but the muscles were sharper and more defined, his arms considerably bigger, and his general mass was bigger. "You look amazing" she said in awe reaching out to touch a pec with a stupid grin on her face. "Your hair" he offered next, reaching down to pull a lock out measuring how long it was now.

"I'm growing it out, I always really wanted too" she confessed, "but my mother always insisted I keep that same cut." "I love it" Issac told her honestly. "I'm going to see how long it gets" she went on. "Perfect, I love long hair, let it grow to the floor I won't complain" he said happily reaching for the hem of her shirt to begin peeling if off.

Aliea leaned forward, helping him remove the offensive top, showing him her new larger breasts and petite frame. Even with all her schoolwork to do she had time for the gym now, unlike before when every free moment was used for extra curriculars. Now she boasted a flat tummy, even the slightest hint of abs, but still the warm roundness in her hips that he adored.

Unbuttoning the tight jeans Issac worked them gently off her, her pale legs smooth as always. "Did you know I was coming?" he asked as he sunk down between her legs, turning her so he could kneel beside the bed. "Not at all" she said confused. "You shaved" he explained, sliding the green satin panties down her thighs. "I always do" she laughed helping him disrobe her.

Grinning Issac leaned down to lick a strip between her legs. Aliea leaned back at once smacking her head against the wall painfully. "Ouch, stupid tiny beds" she grumbled, parting her legs wider so Issac had plenty of room. "I'll make it all better" Issac promised into her sex, licking slowly as he reintroduced himself to her "magic lady bits." Aliea clung on to her blonde hair, he'd let it get a little longer since they'd last skyped and admired the sheen.

"You really do look amazing Issac" she informed, rubbing his head thoughtfully. "Nothing compared to you love" he said, finding her clit and nibbling. He was happy to savor her first, knowing after such a long time he'd be lucky to last long at all. He'd been desperate to her cries for so long, each little breath was a wonderful present indeed.

Once he'd introduced a thick finger she was done for. Mewling his name she bucked her hips and he just kept going eager to give her a second orgasm before trying to fit his wide cock into her tiny body. Issac's prick throbbed in protest, but he just kept licking and sucking her perfect body. Stealthily he added a second finger, starting the process of preparing her body for his size. Just as he was ready to pull out his fingers a thought occurred, he needed a condom, but all of his were buried in the bottom of his bag.

Unintentionally he paused, trying to figure out if he could fish them out without her noticing. "If you need a condom, just grab one out of the drawer" she said pointing across the room. "Merrill has plenty she won't miss one" she said happily. Smiling Issac reached over and pulled open the drawer, success!

Stumbling a little as it has been many months since he'd had to Issac rolled the latex over his prick and set it to her folds. Once he'd fit the tip in he caught her eyes, watching her carefully as he stretched her. He felt a pang of guilt as she showed a flicker of pain, leaning down and kissing her he hoped he could take her mind off of it.

Once he'd slid all the way in he realized her head was smashed against the concrete wall and he scooted them around so he had her lengthwise on the bed. Finally ready to make love to her he began with slow thrusts into her. "Aliea" he breathed. "Issac?" she responded in return. He had a whole list of things he wanted to say to her, but instead he just sighed her name again.

This week was going to be all about them finally being back together after so long, nothing else. She was so tight, he was so big, the time had done nothing but enflame their passions. "Harder" she demanded softly when Issac had settled on a too slow rhythm. "My kinky love I forgot" he teased as he slammed into her harder and harder. He found that spot on her chin and nibbled, hand on her clit as he thrusted faster. Aliea giggled in delight, Issac hadn't forgotten a thing.

Sharp intake of breath and a tight squeeze to his cock let Issac know he'd managed a third go out of his petite love. "Oh Issac" she sighed to his delight as he joined her, letting her own name tumble from his lips. As they caught their breath Aliea kissed him softly before he pulled off her to take off the condom and clean up.

Once he settled back down on the bed he looked at her lovingly, laughing a little that he'd left her in nothing but her green bra. Leaning down he started to pull it off so he could admire her breasts. With her fully nude he crawled into bed and held her close. Spinning to face him she looked at him and laughed "So...hi!" Fin


End file.
